The demons are hiding
by Starstruckeyes
Summary: (written by my cousin, no flames please!) Young nine year old, Luna, notes things going bump at night... she asks her family about it...they say its just a cat outside...but she knows its something more...


'The first time he appeared was about a month before mom and dad died. I started hearing something in the middle of the night, it sounded like... scraping or like someone was trying to get out of the wall with their nails. I'd either go and sleep with my brother or try to go back to sleep but every night I heard it. So I Told dad about it. He said it's probably a stray cat trying to come in, I didn't believe him... After about a week of the noise I went to where three sound was coming from and knocked on the wall. The sound stopped. That's when I should of went back to sleep, but as a 9 year old I had to investigate farther. I knocked again, and I heard an answer knock in return. I knocked again. A loud bang on the wall answered me. I stopped. Something knocked on the front door. I grabbed a chair and silently placed it in front of the door and looked through the peep hole. I didn't see anything. I put the chair back and headed toward the stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stair case. At the top of the stairs, a tall silhouette was standing, staring at me. I stared back. "Luna? What are you doing up?" It was my brother. "I heard a knock at the door." I answered. "Go back to bed..." he told me. "Ok..." I retreated to my room and laid down. I had left my bedroom door open. I stared out into the hallway from my bed. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw, at the end of the hallway, a small silhouette standing. Staring. Waiting. Waiting for me to fall asleep. I didn't sleep that night. Around maybe 2am the silhouette started to move towards my room. I lay frozen in my bed, it's now standing in my doorway. I can see it a bit better now. It looked like a... hedgehog, but he was standing on two legs. It could walk like a human. It wore shoes and gloves and it had glowing green eyes. It's quills bent upwards. It even seemed to have this... black aura around it. The clock struck 3am and it walked down stairs and didn't come back. I didn't hear a door open or close and I didn't hear a window open. He didn't leave, He's hiding somewhere. I'm scared to leave my room... In the morning, I ran crying to my brother. I told him what happened, and of course, he didn't believe me. Mom didn't, Dad didn't. I over heard them talking about taking me to a councilor. I got mad, first they don't believe me. Next they think I'm crazy! I'm nine years old, and they think I can make up a story like this. I hate them... I hate them... I hate them all! I stared searching through the house. I looked everywhere something that small could hide. I wanted to prove I wasn't crazy... I started picking locks. I picked the lock to dad's closet, Got in trouble. Moms old chest, Got in trouble. Damn it, where is it!? 'There only two more places to look; the attic and the basement. I looked in the attic first. There were boxes everywhere. I had given up until I saw something glowing in the darkness. It was the thing, he was right in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I had Finally found it and I had no idea on what to do. The thing had an idea, it pushed me down the ladder. I fell from maybe ten feet, hitting every single step. The last thing I remember was looking up at it, it staring at me, with an vial, fang filled smiled. Then I hear my mom scream my name and I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital, my arm was broken and I had a miner concussion. We got home and I had to stay in bed until my arm got better. Every night, 'it' would visit me. The first night I tried to scream but it covered my mouth, he said if I screamed he wouldn't be able to help me. He told me his name; Cosmic. Though he does scare me, he's actually nice. He says that he's not the one who wants to hurt me. He said it was an accident that I fell. He was only trying to get me away from the hole so I wouldn't fall but I had backed up when he tried to grab my shoulder to move me. He healed my arm. Not all the way but it didn't My arm was better and I was able to play again. I went up to the attic without anybody knowing and looked for cosmic. He wasn't there... I called his name, he didn't answer. I went to look for him and found myself in front of the basement door. Dad normally locked it so I don't go down there. He says there's a monster down there that will eat me. Course I don't believe what dad says anymore. I picked the lock and continued my search for cosmic. I went down and looked around. I couldn't see anything so I was about to go get a flashlight when the door slammed shut. It was completely dark now. I looked around but couldn't see anything, still. I saw something glowing. But it wasn't green, it was red. The dots stayed there... it didn't move. But what scared the most was the fact that the door is behind me and the dots are at the far end of the basement... I called "c-cosmic?" The dots moved side to side saying no. I tried to ask who the heck he was but all that came out was "w-wha?" I new it had heard the terror in my voice. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw it smile. 'I remembered that I had my phone with me and I turn it on and shined it in front of me. I could see the beast clearly. It was a dark, dirty blue. It's teeth were a brown-ish yellow. It's smiled stretched from one side of its face to the other and it's eyes were pure black with glowing red dots for pupils. It's eyes were... bleeding. It stood up like cosmic. It had gloves and shoes lie Cosmic's to but mainly ripped and worn. It stared at me with this smile and eyes wide. I was terrified, I couldn't move. My phone died, I had a full battery a moment ago but it just shut off. I could still see its eyes. They were getting bigger... no. It was getting closer, I ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked.' 


End file.
